


Up High

by BookWerm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Children of Earth Compliant, Depression, Gen, Grief, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Poetry about grief, from a second-person perspective. Jack Harkness after losing Ianto Jones.(don't worry, there's a happy ending)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 9





	Up High

Drunk all night and high all day

Needles and bottles to numb the pain

You feel like such a liar as you get higher

You said you’d remember but you drink to forget

It hurts, oh, god, it hurts so bad

But you can’t leave the world just because you’re sad

Sad? Damn it all, this is worse than depressed

Living with so much love that it can’t be repressed

Nowhere to go, because he’s dead

He’s dead and now all you see is red

There’s no one to deck, the blood’s gone to your head

Where was your Doctor when this life went to shreds?

Bed after bed and it fills you with dread

You couldn’t say you loved him and you left him instead

Planet after planet, far away as you can get

No one’s there, no one knows, the best man you ever met

Lies six feet down below the ground

On a far and distant planet

You can’t go back, but staying away 

Was never something you could manage

Earth is not a place to be, graves as far as the eye can see

Every city a reminder of all you couldn’t do, 

Every person there reminds you of what he meant to you

“I love you, Ianto.” 

Those four words you never said enough

Four people you loved beyond all belief

Now three are dead, you’re dead with grief

It’s not fair to live when everything dies

To be the one left behind after everyone’s lives

To pick up the pieces, all the shattered bits of glass

All you have is blood and ripped up hands

Dripping down in the cemetery, landing on the stones

He would hate what you’ve made of yourself, that much you know

So you do something you’ve done before

You start to cry and you sink to the floor

Your love isn’t here, he’s not anywhere

Yet when you look up through the strands of your hair

And see an old shadow

Hope starts to appear

Something inside you, long gone, comes to life

You think just for once, it might all be alright

So you stand and you look, your eyes are so wide

You hope that it hides the fact that you cried

Yet none of that matters now, n ot where, when, why or how

He's alive and he's here, life finally feels clear

For the first time in many, many a year

Two stars, dance eternally together

Twist and turn in a waltz like no other

You and him can both be free

“Eternity’s never a curse if you’re there with me”


End file.
